


Were Best Friends

by High_Functioning_Harry_Osborn



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, Parksborn, Sad Harry, Sassy Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Functioning_Harry_Osborn/pseuds/High_Functioning_Harry_Osborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Harry Osborn, returning to New York to say goodbye to his father is to be nothing more than the end of life as he knew it and the beginning of one full of misery, failure and regret. Until he reunites with his old friend Peter Parker. As their time together grows, so will their feelings for one another.And just as their relationship shall bloom, so will the ever-present challenges the two will face while together and alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Were Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at fanfiction, so please no hate.

Pulling up into the driveway of his childhood home, Harry Osborn was faced with an impossible problem.

_My father is dying……._

He should be feeling sad or possibly even remorseful, but instead he’s feeling bitter and unprepared for the future that lies ahead. Letting one of the servants open his car door, he takes a moment to reflect on what’s going to happen.

_In a matter of hours, I will be the new CEO of Oscorp industries……_

It didn’t exactly excite him but it did make him feel important.

_No longer will I live in the shadow of my father…_

For years he had always been referred to as “Norman’s son”, “Norman Oscorp's heir”, or even “Oscorp spawn”. Soon he would have a new title, Oscorp CEO. 

  _Hmm, it does have a nice ring to it..._

After ascending the steps to the barely open door,  Harry proceeded to climb up the spiraling staircase of his childhood home to his father’s room, passing the many servants, fine furniture and other priceless objects, feeling the sickness in the air.

_Or the presence of my father….._

Once at the top of the stairs, he could see the familiar hallway, and the door to his fathers room, the one that led to end of everything he had known. His heart raced with each step until finally when he reached the door, he hesitated a moment before placing his hand on the knob and pushing it open.

_What am I supposed to feel? Pain? Pity? Remorse!?_

But when he walked in, what he truly felt was fear. Nurses and servants bustled around a canopy bed with plastic protective covering, hundreds of wires littered the floor, and six computer monitors filled with nothing of stats lined the desk. Making his way towards the bed, he prepared himself for what was to come. But nothing could prepare him for he would face. His father lay eyes half shut, his breathes shallow, but that wasn’t the half of it. His father resembled something out of one of the bedtime stories his mother used to tell him. His body was a light green covered in sores; his nails were long and the color yellow, his ears pointed slightly, and his eyes dark and slowly fading. Looking at his father, he was taken aback.

_He looks exactly like a…likea goblin._

Breathing heavily Norman turned to Harry, his eyes now wide, sizing him up with that familiar expression of his, determining whether or not he was fit to run Oscorp. But, it wasn’t like he had a choice. Looking his son straight in the eye he began to speak or more appropriately he began to cough and wheeze with snippets of real words here and there. When he finally stopped he looked at Harry, breathing in heavily he turned his head towards his son “Give me your hand” he croaked. Trembling Harry forced his limbs to move towards the dying creature that was his father. He inspected it and harry could feel the clamminess of his hands, the dark and dying veins and his horrible yellow claws. Turning his hand over numerous times, he inspected all of Harry's hand while muttering unintelligibly. He did catch a few words, which he figured he had meant for him to hear. “Such fine talent and you go and waste it”, he didn’t speak remembering California with the hazy days and the godforsaken drunk nights. Releasing the hand, he looked into son’s eyes “Have your hands started to twitch yet?”, but looking down they both knew the answer as his hands began to tremble slightly. “I was your age when the disease starts, the Osborn family curse” he muttered darkly, “Its hereditary”. Tearing his eyes from the floor, he looked back into the face of his father.

_I’m going to become just like him. The hands, the eyes, the countless IV tubes, monitors and the horrid green skin….. A shell of my former self……and it’s already begun. Fuck……_

“Here”, pulling a small object out of his pocket he handed Harry a small computer chip. “This contains all my life’s work; it’s the best thing I could give to you”. “dad-“, Norman coughed “you can do better than me son, maybe you’ll finally end this…” Coughing some more, his eyelids dropped, as his chest rose and fell one final time....

* * *

Meanwhile in a tiny café, Peter Parker sat watching the news. Normally he only paid attention to crime news or news that could end in crime, but today was different. News Reporter: “And now it is with great tragedy that we inform you the citizens of New York that Oscorp founder and CEO Norman Osborn has passed away, we have just received word from Mr. Osborn’s representatives that he died peacefully away in his sleep for hereditary reasons. He is survived by his only son Harry Osborn, who has inherited Oscorp as of today”. Peter knew that Harry and his father didn’t get along, but he bet Harry was still hurting.

_Poor Harry, I better go up and check on him  
_

* * *

Exiting the board room meeting Harry couldn’t be any more pleased, he had just single-handedly destroyed any power or information the board room had over him or New York. Now he had something else to attend to, a man had come needing to speak to him urgently. He bet it was some financial advisory or possibly a CEO of another company hoping to merge. But what he found waiting for him the foyer was the complete opposite. Ruffled brown hair, tall, lean and attractive-          

“Harry..., he stuttered weakly,Harry Osborn”.

It was him. Peter, in the flesh.

“Peter Parker” he breathed.

“I’m really sorry about your dad Harry"

“It’s fine”, he said trying to hide how full of joy he was that his Peter, his best friend was here.

“So, Is there any way we could catch up", Peters face was so full of hope and longing that Harry had to clench his fingers and dig his nails into his hands to keep himself from showing how incredibly much he'd love to catch up right now.

But remaining cool, he replied “I have a number of important business meetings; we can do it another time”, he hadn’t meant for it to come out so curt, but then again he hadn’t meant for a lot of things to happen.

“Ok” Peter stole one last glance at Harry with his sad brown eyes and turned to leave, but before he could a voice rang out from behind him.

“I see you’ve got your braces off…now there’s nothing to take away from your unibrow.”

Peter turned to see Harry's face matching his own: a smile.

“Do you still do your own hair”, Peter asked in that adorable way of his.

“Well my manservant holds the blow-dryer, I brush. See, I’m not completely helpless” Harry replied, his face a half-laughing grin. Peter couldn’t stand it anymore,and so he did what he had been waiting to do for a long time, he runs up to Harry and hugs him tight. And Harry squeezes just as tight, possibly even more. Harry doesn’t want to let go, as the feelings come rushing in.

_How long have I waited for this moment, how many nights have I spent dreaming, how many?_

Peter was here, in his arms and he didn’t want to let go.

* * *

_Maybe it’s because you love him_

He would argue with regular people that he was not attracted to Peter, but he would never deny it to his subconscious.

_I mean after all, look what happened when I was fifteen_

At the age of 15, while in his 4th year of boarding school the incident happened. The incident included Harry getting so drunk he kissed Andrew Clarke. Why?

_Because in my drunken state he looked just like Peter…._

Even though Harry hadn’t seen his him in years, Aunt May would send Christmas cards. They were always sent to his father, and his father’s assistant would always send them to Harry. He remembered seeing Peters face and the attraction blooming. Tall, wavy chestnut hair, snow white teeth and that smile…… Peters smile.  Everyone believed that Harry had just kissed Andrew not out of desire, but merely because he was so bloody drunk he could barely function. Of course there was no attraction to Andrew, he only kissed him because in his intoxicated state, Andrew was Peter smiling and laughing. But once he was sober, he knew he had just kissed a brunette guy.

_Not Peter, Nowhere near Peter._

Afterwards he didn’t want to be with guy or girl, but in order to impress his father, he asked out a redheaded British girl whom he only kissed after six or seven drinks. That was how it was for the rest of his time at school. Ask her out, go on a date, get drunk and kiss her. The end. All of the twenty something girls he ever fancied (or faked fancying) were merely trophy’s to impress his father, they never lasted long, his longest relationship was two weeks but that was because she liked getting drunk and kissing too. Well until she got alcohol poisoning and transferred to another school. But none of these girls (not even the drunk one), could not compare to Peter. Through the years, his dreams were of him and Peter. Never of a beautiful girl, or even the one thing he had always wanted: his father’s love.

After school, he went to California to try to diminish this dream that Peter and him could ever be together.

He got wasted, he tried drugs, he partied and screwed around with so many girls all their faces became the same. Clubbing, bottoms up and Class A drugs became regulars in his vocabulary.

That was until he remembered Peter.

He had found Peter on social media one lonely night and all the emotions had come rushing in, desire, shock, remembrance and love.

And that was why Harry got sober; he escaped the party scene and had planned to come to New York in the fall, to surprise him.

_Until dad croaked…._

Now he was in charge of a company he barely knew, forced to deal with that rat Menken, and on top of that was dying. But while hugging Peter he forgot all that, every little detail. All Harry knew at the moment were Peter’s lean arms, musky cologne and warm beating heart pressed against his own. Pulling away, Peter ruffled Harry's hair before heading down the stairs, his arm linked with Harry's own.


End file.
